Natsu no basuke
by kishi arufa
Summary: El club de baloncesto de la preparatoria Fairy Tail abre una vez más, para recibir a una pelirroja de habilidades increíbles, y a un extraño pelirosa con un pasado incierto, con la meta de ser los mejores de Japón, recibirán más de una sorpresa cuando descubran la identidad del muchacho, y ante todo la relación entre algunos miembros será algo más íntima. (Natza) (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Ya sé lo que vais a decir, que soy un vago y no subo las historias a tiempo, y encima siempre estoy sacando nuevos tipos de historias cuando no he terminado ninguna, pues tenéis razón:|, soy un vago que no para de inventar nuevas historias, pero tened por seguro que seguiré con las de siempre, así que porque no le echáis una ojeada.**

…

 **El sexto jugador: Aparece el dragón**

"La secundaria Teiko, un equipo conocido por haber ganado tres campeonatos consecutivos, formada por cinco jugadores considerados milagros, aun así, estos alegaban que existía otro jugador entre ellos..."

…..

Hoy era el primer día en que se reabrían las preparatorias del país para dar paso a un nuevo curso de estudiantes.

La preparatoria Fairy Tail, había sido formada recientemente, y es allí donde un extraño muchacho pelirosa que peculiar bufanda con extrañas escamas, silbaba tranquilo abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Todos los clubes habían comenzado con el programa de reclutamiento para nuevos miembros, y así se podía ver a más de veinte personas ofreciendo detallados folletos sobre información de sus respectivos clubes a quién pasaba por delante.

"Vamos Lucy"-exclamó una albina con un tono dulce arrastrando a una rubia qur había quedado atrapada en un maremoto de personas.

"Arigato Mira"-respondió mientras trataba difícilmente de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Has conseguido alguno?"-preguntó la albina anticipando la respuesta.

"No, parece que a nadie le interesa"-respondió Lucy empezando a deprimirse.

"Seguro que a los demás les está yendo bien"-trató de animar Mirajane con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Mientras a su lado el muchacho pelirosa pasó pasando desapercibido por ambas.

…..

En el patio, y bajo la sombra de un árbol, una peliazul con lentes se encontraba sentada junto a una morena que inusualmente estaba vestida con un bikini, y a su vez, llevaba un gran barril de cerveza al que daba un sorbo a cada rato.

"No hemos conseguido a nadie"-bufó la peliazul mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"Estos idiotas no lo merecen"-replicó la morena mientras seguía bebiendo.

"Espero que a Lu-chan y a las demás les esté yendo mejor"-susurró la peliazul-"aunque pensándolo bien no creo que haya sido buena idea dejar a Juvia sola"-pensó

Y era cierto porque Juvia, que también tenía el pelo azul, se escondía y era incapaz de repartir ningún folleto a otros estudiantes.

De repente la peliazul y la castaña sintieron una increíble presión, y al levantar la cabeza para ver de dónde venía aquello, se toparon con el rostro de una bella joven de pelo escarlata que las observaba indiferente.

"¿Es aquí para ingresar en el club de baloncesto?"-preguntó la pelirroja.

"S...si"-balbuceó la peliazul que aterrada le dio a la pelirroja el papel con la solicitud.

 _"Odio admitirlo pero estoy temblando"_ -pensó la castaña que había dejado caer el barril de cerveza.

"Bien terminé"-dijo la pelirroja entregando el papel y marchándose, no sin antes coger uno de los folletos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

 _"Que miedo"_ -pensó la peliazul.

"¿Ocurre algo Levy-chan?"-preguntó de repente Lucy rompiendo la tensión del lugar.

"Kyaaa"-exclamó la peliazul-"oh sois vosotras"-dijo mientras refiriéndose a la rubia y a la albina, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"-preguntó Mirajane con tono preocupado.

"No es nada"-respondió Levy mientras restaba importancia al asunto-"bien ¿cómo les ha ido?"-preguntó entusiasmada.

"Solo hemos conseguido unos pocos interesados"-respondió la rubia algo decaída.

"Bah, no importa, lo mejor será que empecemos la reunión pronto"-dijo la castaña bebiendo de su barril.

"Cana tiene razón, no debemos hacer esperar a posibles miembros"-sonrió la albina.

A la vez que esto ocurría el pelirosa se detuvo a unos metros del donde se encontraban reunidas las chicas.

"Club de baloncesto, ¿eh?"-pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro dejando escapar unos pequeños colmillos.

…..

En el gimnasio Lucy,Mirajane,Cana, Levy y Juvia que estaba escondida detrás de una canasta, se encontraban enfrente de un grupo de chicas alineadas y vestidas con un equipo deportivo

"Encantada, soy Mirajane, la capitana del club de baloncesto, si os parece bien empezaremos por una pequeña práctica, así que divídanse en dos grupos"-explicó la albina con una sonrisa.

Mientras los equipos se iban formando Lucy se percató de una presión increíble.

"¿Quién es Levy-chan?"-preguntó mientras señalaba con cautela a una de las chicas.

"No la conozco, pero la vimos antes, su nombre está en el registro, déjame ver...Erza Scarlet"-leyó la peliazul

"Empiecen"-exclamó Mirajane dando comienzo al partido en el que se decidiría quien pertenecería al club.

Las cosas tardaron poco tiempo en decantarse para el equipo azul, en el cual había una jugadora que destacaba sobre todas las demás.

"Increíble"-susurró Lucy.

"Esta chica es mejor de lo que esperaba"-farfulló Cana bebiendo de otro barril.

"Bien es suficiente"-exclamó Mirajane deteniendo el encuentro.

"87-32, era el increíble marcador final"

"¿Cómo pensaba son muy débiles?"-soltó la extraña pelirroja algo deprimida.

Mientras en la puerta del gimnasio el pelirosa sonreía complacido, aferrándose a su bufanda.

…..

Tras la prueba muchas de las jugadoras quedaron descalificadas, mientras que otras se rindieron al sufrir una aplastante derrota, quedando tan solo la pelirroja y dos jugadoras más que habían logrado mantener el ritmo en el partido.

"Bien en ese caso ustedes son los nuevos miembros, las espero mañana"-sonrió la albina.

…..

La noche había caído, y Erza se encontraba en el que ahora era su local favorito, ya que podía degustar un maravilloso pastel de fresas, no por nada se había convertido en la cliente del mes, y ahora devoraba su cuarto pastel.

"¿Lo de siempre Natsu?"-preguntó una amable señora dirigiéndose al extraño pelirosa.

"Aye"-respondió el joven alegre.

"Aqui tienes"-dijo la mujer entregándole una bolsa blanca-"dale recuerdos a tu hermana"-se despidió sonriente.

"Claro, y gracias"-respondió Natsu saliendo del recinto.

"Otro pastel"-exclamó Erza.

"Enseguida"-respondió la señora entrando en la cocina.

….

Natsu se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, pero al tomar un atajo terminó por encontrarse ante una cancha, que era difícilmente iluminada por las luces de la calle.

"Supongo que a Wendy no le importara si me retraso un poco"-pensó sacando un viejo balón de baloncesto de una bolsa.

…..

Erza andaba alegre después de haberse podido saciar con su plato favorito, y mientras se dirigía a una de las canchas cercanas a su casa para poder entrenar un poco, hubo una imagen que le sorprendió.

Un extraño pelirosa jugaba en la cancha con una gran sonrisa, y a decir verdad su juego no podía ser definido, se movía con naturalidad e increíble agilidad, era como si la pelota formase parte de su cuerpo, y fácilmente encestaba todos los tiros que lanzaba.

Pero extrañamente el pelirosa perdió el ritmo de un momento a otro, y mientras respiraba pesadamente, la pelota se acercó hasta Erza, que la recogió acercándose a Natsu.

El pelirosa levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una bella chica pelirroja, que lo miraba sorprendida.

"Hola"-saludó Natsu con su típica sonrisa dejando salir sus colmillos.

…

"Estoy en casa"-exclamó Natsu abriendo una robusta puerta de madera.

El pequeño apartamento tenía un toque moderno, y lo primero avistable era un salón con un sillón enfrente de un gran televisor, y una escalera de caracol que conectaba con el piso de arriba.

"¿Porque has tardado tanto onii-chan?"-preguntó una pequeña peliazul con los mofletes hinchados.

"Lo siento Wendy, me distraje con algo"-sonrió Natsu.

"Onii-chan ¿has vuelto a jugar verdad?"-preguntó la pequeña con un poco de tristeza.

"Puede que un poco"-respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa forzada.

"Onii-chan, ya sabes que..."

"Que bien huele"-exclamó Natsu librándose de la conversación.

"Onii-chan..."-susurró la pequeña preocupada.

De repente Wendy se golpeó las mejillas mientras empezaba a sonreír.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo en tu primer día Onii-chan?"-preguntó siguiendo a Natsu.

"La verdad es que he conocido a alguien interesante..."

…..

Erza llegó a la preparatoria con ojeras, ya que, tras ver a aquel pelirosa no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero lo que no podía olvidar era que el joven llevaba el uniforme de su preparatoria, y aunque ese era oficialmente su primer dia de clase no podía quitarse la idea de que alguien tan increíble se encontraba en ese lugar que ni siquiera contaba con un club de baloncesto masculino.

"Parece que nos ha tocado en la misma clase"-saludó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"¿Perdona eres?"-preguntó Erza algo avergonzada.

"Fufu...soy la capitana del equipo de baloncesto"-respondió riendo la albina.

"Es cierto, lo siento"-se disculpó la pelirroja con una reverencia.

"No hay problema"-aclaró Mira tratando de que la muchacha parase-"solo espero verte en la práctica"-finalizó la bella albina sentándose ante la entrada del profesor.

…..

En el club de baloncesto Mira se encontraba al lado de Lucy y Levy, mientras que como habitualmente Juvia estaba escondida tras la canasta, y Cana estaba enterrada debajo de un gran barril de cerveza.

"Así que solo están ustedes"-dijo Mira deprimida ante las dos chicas que las observaban.

 _"Este año casi no hemos podido reclutar a nadie"_ -pensó Lucy también abatida.

"Bueno comenzad por presentaros"-dijo Levy mientras chocaba las manos.

"Mi nombre es Bisca Connell y empecé a jugar baloncesto en secundaria"-sonrió una peliverde.

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet, pase la secundaria en Estados Unidos, y llevó jugando baloncesto desde hace mucho"-exclamó la peliroja _-"aunque el baloncesto japonés es débil"_ -pensó

Tras esto los otros miembros del club se presentaron a sí mismas.

"Yosh, comencemos la práctica"-exclamó Cana levantándose de golpe.

"Por cierto, ¿no hay entrenador?"-preguntó Bisca sorprendida.

"Por desgracia...nuestro antiguo entrenador tuvo que marcharse, y ahora no hay nadie que ocupe su lugar"-respondió Levy con una gota de sudor.

"En ese caso, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto"-exclamó Erza aterrando a la mayoría y saliendo disparada.

….

Erza corría por el exterior del edificio, sin una idea de donde podría estar su objetivo se dejaba llevar por el instinto.

Y sus esfuerzos dieron fruto cuando encontró al extraño pelirosa recostado sobre la hierba.

"..."

"..."

"Ahora que lo pienso no sé qué decirle, él ya dejó muy claro que no le interesaba jugar a baloncesto, como le digo ahora"-pensó la pelirroja observando a Natsu frustrada.

"¿Quieres carne?"-preguntó el pelirosa sacando un gigantesco trozo.

"No estoy aquí por carne"-exclamó Erza.

"¿Un pescado?"

"Que dejes de sacar comida"-exclamó la pelirroja frustrada.

 _"Que miedo"_ -pensó Natsu aterrado.

"Ufff"-suspiró la muchacha-"la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor"-dijo mientras se calmaba.

"Así que sí que quieres carne"-explicó Natsu sacando otra vez el gran trozo.

"Que dejes eso ya"-gritó Erza-"mira únete al equipo de baloncesto"-pidió.

"Lo siento pero no"-respondió Natsu tranquilamente.

"Sé que la noche anterior dijiste que no pero..."

"Además esta preparatoria no cuenta con un equipo masculino ¿cierto?"-preguntó el joven mientras trataba de librarse de la conversación.

"Eso es cierto, pero lo que yo quiero es que seas nuestro entrenador"-respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Eh?"-preguntó Natsu desconcertado.

"Tan solo necesito que ocupes el cargo, no es necesario que juegues"-explicó Erza con decisión.

"Entonces me apunto"-respondió Natsu sin darle importancia.

"¿En serio _?"-"¿Qué le pasa, hace un momento no quería ni oír hablar de ello, y ahora acepta tan a la ligera?"_ -pensó Erza sin comprender al extraño muchacho que tenía enfrente.

"Pues claro, si no tengo que jugar no hay ningún problema, además...me encanta el baloncesto"-sonrió Natsu de forma sincera reflejando cierto dolor.

"Eso es genial...supongo"-susurró la peliroja.

"Por cierto, nos conocimos anoche pero aún no se cómo te llamas"-replicó Natsu.

"Es verdad, soy Erza Scarlet"-se presentó tendiendo su mano.

"Lo mismo digo, soy Natsu Dragneel"-sonrió el muchacho.

"La secundaria Teiko, un equipo invencible compuesto por cinco jugadores considerados milagros, aun así estos insistían en que existía un sexto jugador superior a ellos, esta es su historia"

En el siguiente capítulo:

"¿Tu nos entrenaras?"

"Parece idiota pero es muy bueno"

"Al fin te encuentro Natsu"

"¿Generación Milagrosa?"

"! ¿! Tú el sexto jugador!?"

"Se revela la verdad: el sexto es el dragón"

…..

 **Espero que os guste, me vi las 3 temporadas de Kuroko no Basket y pensé, porque no, (¿esto no es plagio cierto? XD), en todo caso trataré de continuar cuando sea posible con mis otras historias, pero esta también me gusta, y la Generación Milagrosa estilo Fairy Tail creo que sería interesante.**

 **PD: Fav, Follow y Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de Natsu no Basuke, entiendo que queraís que suba la actualización enseguida, pero comprended que con la universidad estoy hasta el cuello, y además los capítulos también requieren su tiempo de preparación...pero buaaano, da igual no os entretengo más, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo**

…...

Capítulo 2: El demonio rojo y el dragón rosa

"Esto..."-balbuceó Lucy con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Quién es él Erza-san?"-preguntó Mira sorprendida por la presencia del sonriente pelirosa.

Y es que sin previo aviso Erza había regresado junto a un extraño pelirosa que sonreía con ilusión ante la imagen del gimnasio.

"¿Dijiste que no teníamos entrenador, cierto?"-inquirió Erza con seriedad.

"Entonces quieres decir que...¿él?"-exclamó Cana sin entender que podría aportar ese chico.

"Puede no parecer-lo, pero es muy bueno"-respondió la pelirroja manteniendo un tono formal.

"Aún así, no creo..."-farfulló Levy mientras sostenía con fuerza una lista en sus manos.

"Di tu algo"-murmuró Erza dando un golpe a Natsu.

" _No es como si yo hubiese pedido esto, ¿Sabes?"-_ pensó el pelirosa dando un suspiro.

Pero rápidamente la idea de contradecir a Erza fue borrada de su mente, al ver su rostro repleto de ilusión, que lo observaba con ojos decididos.

" _Que remedio...bueno_ _hagamos-lo_ _"-_ pensó Natsu apretando su bufanda.

"Escuchad..."-exclamó Natsu llamando la atención de todas en la sala, y aterrando un poco más a Juvia que se escondió tras varios muebles del lugar.

La mirada de todas se posaron en aquel extraño pelirosa, incluso Cana apartó su barril a un lado, para no molestar a Natsu que mostraba un rostro de completa resolución.

"La cuestión es que no sé que decir"-rió el pelirosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

" _Es idiota"-_ pensó Erza deprimiéndose.

"Aún así"-prosiguió Natsu-"no me quiero defraudar a Erza, por eso, quieran o no seré su entrenador"-proclamó liberando una candente aura que terminó por convencer a todos los presentes.

"No es como si a mí me importase, idiota"-gritó la pelirroja sonrojada golpeando al muchacho.

"Aishhh"-se quejó sobándose la herida.

"Sé que soy nueva, pero no me importaría que nos entrenase, además es mejor que nada ¿cierto?"-explicó Bisca que aún no había hablado en toda la conversación.

"Supongo que tienes razón..."-respondió Lucy aún con inseguridad.

"Por probar..."-prosiguió Levy de la misma forma.

"Bien, entonces creo que está decidido, ¿esto?"-dijo Mirajane.

"Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, encantado"-se presentó el pelirosa sonriente.

"Lo mismo digo"-contestó la albina sonriendo de la misma forma.

"Bienvenido Natsu"-exclamó Cana lanzando su barril al aire.

Mirajane procedió a presentar a Natsu, a todas las miembros del equipo, incluyendo a Juvia, de la cual Natsu se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera la había sentido allí.

"Y bueno, supongo que ya conoces a Erza-san"-rió Mirajane.

"Aye, Erza da miedo"-respondió Natsu con sinceridad hinchando los mofletes.

"¿Que dices Natsuuuu?"-rugió la pelirroja con voz de ultratumba.

" _La verdad es que sí da miedo"-_ pensó Lucy.

De repente antes de que Erza asestase un golpe letal a Natsu, la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta, dando paso a la figura de un esbelto rubio que cuando logró encontrar a Natsu soltó un grito de alegría.

"Natsu-san"-exclamó andando hacia él.

"¿Que haces aquí?"-preguntó Natsu sorprendido por la presencia de ese muchacho tan familiar.

"Vamos Natsu, no seas así, ni siquiera un **"me alegro de verte"-** replicó el rubio con fastidio.

"No, quiero saber como has llegado aquí Sting"-respondió el pelirosa con sequedad.

"Me enteré de que te habías trasladado aquí, y aunque no entiendo porque has venido a este lugar tan mediocre"-explicó el rubio molestando a las presentes-"quiero que te traslades a mi preparatoria"-finalizó Sting sonriendo.

"Entonce creo..."-trató de decir el pelirosa.

"¿Quién crees que eres para entrar así?"-preguntó Erza molesto apartando a Natsu de delante del rubio.

"No hablaba contigo"-respondió secamente el rubio molesto ante la interrupción de la chica.

"No seas tan arrogante"-inquirió Erza parándose ante el rubio-"Natsu ahora forma parte de Fairy Tail, y es nuestro entrenador"-explicó la pelirroja con seriedad.

"Natsu...de entrenador..."-tras decir esto el rubio comenzó a reír de tal forma que tuvo que sostener su barriga para no desfallecer.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"-preguntó Erza aún mas enfadada y nerviosa.

"Lo siento, es que me parece un auténtico desperdicio"-dijo Sting secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"-preguntó Levy sorprendida por la frase del rubio.

"Dejemos esto, bien Natsu, ¿Que dices?"-cuestionó el rubio interesado.

"No"-respondió el pelirosa sin dudar.

"¿Porque?"-volvió a preguntar el muchacho sin entender.

"Ya lo sabes, ahora formo parte de Fairy Tail"-explicó con una sonrisa.

"Ahh"-bufó decepcionado-"la verdad es que ya suponía que dirías eso, cuando te marchaste de Teiko..."-dijo Sting.

"!Teiko¡"-exclamó Cana aterrada.

"No me digas que..."-balbuceó Lucy sorprendida.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó Erza sin comprender.

"Natsu tú...¿formaste parte de Teiko?"-cuestionó Mirajane con seriedad.

"Sí, durante año y medio"-respondió el pelirosa sin siquiera pensar-lo.

"¿Acaso no lo sabían?"-dijo Sting burlesco.

"¿Que es Teiko?"-preguntó Erza ignorando la molestia que le causaba el rubio.

"La secundaria Teiko..."-comenzó Mira con seriedad-"un equipo invencible que ganó tres campeonatos seguidos, los jugadores que lo formaron fueron llamados **"Generación Milagrosa"** "-relató la albina alzando la vista del suelo para fijar-la en el pelirosa.

"¿Entonces tú, formaste parte de todo eso?"-preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Natsu.

"Él también"-respondió el pelirosa señalando al rubio con indiferencia.

" _No me lo puedo creer"-_ pensó Lucy viendo al extraño pelirosa ante ella.

" _Él, ¿un miembro de la Generación Milagrosa?"-_ pensó con incredulidad Levy que se sentía bastante aterrada.

"Bueno da igual, si Natsu-san no quiero venir no tengo nada que hacer, mejor sera que vuelva a Sabertooth"-interrumpió Sting decepcionado dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Ten un duelo conmigo"-ordenó Erza interponiéndose en el camino del rubio.

"¿Que dices?"-preguntó Sting con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Uno contra uno"-respondió la pelirroja decidida.

"Oye Erza..."-trató de decir el pelirosa.

"Acepto"-respondió Sting sonriendo.

"Hecho entonces"-finalizó Erza con una ligera sonrisa.

"Vaya"-suspiró Natsu molesto.

…...

Erza estaba frente a Sting, ella vestida con el uniforme de Fairy Tail, y en cambio el rubio estaba vestido con ropa casual, pero aún así sonreía arrogantemente ante su rival.

"Borra esa sonrisa"-dijo Erza molesta por los gestos de Sting.

"Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba esto"-respondió el rubio aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

"¿Empezamos ya?"-preguntó Mirajaqne con una cálida sonrisa, pero emitiendo una aura molesta.

"Aye"-respondió Erza mientras tomaba posición.

Mientras en el banquillo Natsu observaba frustrado el encuentro que pronto se produciría, y a su lado estaban Lucy, Levy y Cana, mientras que Juvia seguía oculta.

" _Así aun da más miedo"-_ pensó Lucy observando a la pelirroja.

"Erza-chan parece fuerte verdad"-afirmó Levy con la vista fija en Erza.

"Machácalo Erza"-exclamó Cana bebiendo de su barril.

"No creo que gane"-interrumpió el pelirosa.

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó la rubia sorprendida por la afirmación.

"No me malinterpretéis, ella es muy fuerte, pero no creo que pueda ganar-le a Sting"-afirmó Natsu desviando y volviendo a fijar la vista en el partido.

…...

La pelota fue lanzada hacia el aire, y rápidamente Erza afirmó su fuerza consiguiendo coger el balón mientras hacia retroceder a Sting.

La pelirroja retrocedió rápidamente, y agachándose comenzó su carrera hacia la canasta. Fácilmente el rubio se colocó ante Erza, pero esta rápidamente engañó al joven con una finta maestra, y así logró rebasar a Sting, para finalmente lograr una increíble clavada que sorprendió a todos, incluidos Natsu y Sting.

"¿Que opinas Sting?"-preguntó Erza sin intención de burla.

"Ha sido genial Erza-san, creo que me lo quedaré"-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ya lo tiene"-dijo Natsu provocando el desconcierto de todas, incluida Mirajane que ahora estaba en el banquillo junto a ellos.

Sting cogió la pelota lentamente, y empezó a correr dirigiéndose a la canasta, Erza se interpuso ante él, pero sonriendo Sting realizó una finta idéntica a la de la pelirroja, para finalmente realizar la misma clavada que ella.

El rubio volvió hacia su campo, y cuando se cruzó ante la sorprendida pelirroja le susurró.

"Gracias por eso"-murmuró con una sonrisa.

"¿Que ha sido eso?"-preguntó Mirajane desconcertada.

"Su habilidad, Sting es capaz de reproducir cualquier técnica tras verla una única vez"-explicó el pelirosa.

"Entonces..."-trató de decir Levy.

"Cualquier cosa que haga Erza puede copiarla"-continuó Lucy pasmada.

"Mierda"-exclamó Cana molesta.

…...

Erza cogió el balón y frustrada se lanzó hacia el campo contrario, topándose ante el rubio que le cortaba el paso, Erza lo rebasó con un ágil movimiento pasando la pelota entre sus piernas, pero al tratar de lanzar fue detenida por un tapón de Sting, que logró obtener de nuevo la pelota.

La pelirroja rápidamente se puso ante él, pero Sting usando la misma técnica que ella había usado ante logró evadir-la, para luego encestar otra canasta ante la frustrada mirada de la pelirroja.

"Maldita sea"-gruñó Erza frustrada apretando los puños.

"Déjalo ya"-le dijo el rubio desde bajo de la canasta.

"Callate"-exclamó la pelirroja.

Erza cogió rápidamente la pelota y se marchó hacia la canasta, pero esta vez fue fácilmente detenida por el rubio que le arrebató el balón y acabó por marcar su último punto.

La pelirroja cayó frustrada en el suelo, mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo.

"Erza"-susurró Lucy.

"Erza-san"-trató de decir Levy con dolor.

"Ahhh"-bufó Natsu levantándose y estirando su cuerpo-"no puedo seguir así, oye Sting pasa-me el balón"-exclamó el pelirosa.

"Aquí tienes"-dijo Sting lanzado la pelota hacia Natsu.

"Bien, uno contra uno, a un solo punto"-explicó el pelirosa.

"¿Natsu?"-farfulló la pelirroja recuperando su ánimo.

"Tranquila Erza, Estoy encendido"-gritó Natsu chocando sus puños.

" _Esto es lo que buscaba"-_ pensó Sting con emoción.

Natsu empezó a andar tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia la canasta contraria, pero de forma diferente el rubio tensó su apariencia, de forma que fue visible para todos.

"Sting ha cambiado completamente"-dijo Lucy.

"Creo que tiene miedo"-respondió Mira haciendo que todos mirasen con atención el encuentro.

Sting se lanzó contra Natsu pero este lo evitó haciendo rebotar el balón, y logrando pasar-le por el lado izquierdo, pero aún así el pelirosa no siguió adelante, sino que se detuvo para observar sonriente al rubio.

"Vamos Sting, esto no es todo ¿verdad?"-preguntó Natsu arrogante.

"No solo Sting ha cambiado, mirad a Natsu"-dijo ahora Erza que había llegado al banquillo.

"Erza-san..."-susurró Lucy-"parece como si fuera otro"-analizó la rubia.

Sting se volvió a lanzar molesto contra el pelirosa, pero este logro rebasarlo de modo que casi pareció que desaparecía, Sting logró reaccionar a tiempo para retrocedes a duras penas y encontrarse con un Natsu que sonriente logró volver a atravesar-lo, y finalmente logró una gran clavada.

Ante todos los presentes se manifestó la increíble imagen de un dragón ardiente que surgía del cuerpo de Natsu, mientras la tensión en la cancha se intensificaba.

"Esta es la auténtica habilidad de Natsu"-afirmó Mirajane.

"El sexto jugador, el dragón de Teiko"-murmuró Sting emocionado.

"He perdido"-exclamó el rubio alzando las manos-"ya sabía que no podría vencer-te"-suspiró el rubio-"bueno,nos volveremos a ver en la reunión adiós Natsu-san...y Erza-san"-exclamó saliendo del gimnasio

Natsu sonrió al ver la actitud del muchacho, y se dirigió hacia el banquillo para ser recibido por los halagos de todas.

"Eso ha sido increíble Natsu"-proclamó Lucy recibiendo un asentamiento de Levy.

"Lo has hecho genial Natsu"-dijo a su vez Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa.

"Bien hecho idiota"-exclamó Cana golpeando dando un ligero golpe al joven, que reía nervioso ante tantos comentarios.

"Natsu"-susurró Erza plantándose ante el joven.

"Yo Erza..."

"¿Como te atreves a interrumpir mi duelo?"-preguntó con una voz terrorífica mientras su aura tomaba la forma de un demonio.

"Esto..."-trató de replicar el pelirosa mientras era invadido por sudor.

Ahora verás"-amenazó Erza-"eh, oye Natsu..."

Erza se calmo de repente, ya que en la proximidad a la que estaba del muchacho, podía ver todo el sudor que había en su cuerpo, y la exagerada respiración que le contraía el pecho.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

"Por supuesto, solo creo que me he agotado un poco, iré un rato fuera"-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa falsa dirigiéndose hacia el exterior del gimnasio.

" _Maldita sea, Wendy se enfadará"-_ pensó el joven, que era seguido por la intranquila mirada de la pelirroja.

En el siguiente capítulo:

"¿Que es lo que te ocurre Natsu?"

"Nuestro siguiente partido"

"Empezaremos el entrenamiento"

"!¿Donde?¡"

…...

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis poned lo que queráis en los comentarios, ya sea opiniones o críticas.**

 **Pd: Fav, Follow y Review**


End file.
